Battlerite - The fanmade lore
by ShadinqTR
Summary: Short stories trying to link together Battlerite lore. Do keep in mind that I can't listen to EVERY voice line and I don't have access to new, unreleased characters since I'm just a fan. So if there are any inconsistencies, do tell me.


Since Battlerite got accepted in Fanfiction due to TempoTell, I'll be contributing to the community. So yeah. Have fun reading my fanmade lore guys and gals (if there are any).

I do not own anything from Battlerite at all.

* * *

A young, happy faun is out and about hopping around the forest with a bird flying above her. She then stops as she notices thorns all over the ground.

"Hm. Come here Max!" She happily screams out "Waddya think Max?" She says as she bends down to closely look at them "They really don't look normal." She says before Max lets out a loud noise.

"What is it Max?" She asks as she sees a degraded tree.

She then gulps "H-Hi there Spooky Treeman." She says as she starts slowly backing away.

The tree then extends his arm and launches it towards the young faun. As it was about to hit her she then hops away. As she lands she then throws a boom boom seed towards the decrepit tree and Max suddenly breaths out a powerful gust giving the faun a chance to run with Max behind her.

As she's frantically running she suddenly hears a sound from below the ground.

'W-what?" She says as she's sent slightly flying from the tree popping out of the ground.

"Faun. What are you doing here?" The decrepit tree asks.

As the faun stands up with the support of her staff she then launches an infused acorn towards the tree slightly damaging the tree's arm.

As the tree slowly walked up towards her she then suddenly tightly grips her staff and raises it. As she did this a massive purple tree spawns out of the ground.

She then starts running again as the tree starts clawing at the tree.

* * *

She sits down on the edge of a cliff looking behind her making sure she is no longer being chased.

Max then sits on her lap "Hehehe. You okay there Max?" she asks knowing she won't get a response.

As she's patting Max's head. Max then flies off.

"What is it Max?" She asks confused.

Max then nods down.

"Hm?" As the faun looks below a smile starts forming on her face "A town huh? I'll check it out for a bit."

* * *

As they're below the cliff and near the town they notice a gate.

'Hm? Seems like it's pretty well guarded." She says as she crouches inside a bush.

She then sees two people come out.

"So have you found where the cause of the disturbance is?" An old, bald man asks boy "No, not yet. but I promise I'll keep trying." a boy responds looking down. The old man then holds one of the boy's shoulders "Do not rush my boy. The time shall come where the disturbance shall be stopped."

"A disturbance?" The faun thinks to herself. She then comes out of the bush "A disturbance in what?" she asks.

The boy recoiled a bit back but the old man just stood there.

"M-m-master?" The boy confusingly blurts out.

"What is a faun doing here?" The old man asks.

"Y-you know what I am?" the faun asks, confused.

The old man then nods. He then walks up to the faun "What is a faun doing here?"

"U-uhh…" She says trying not to say anything.

The old man then sighs "It is fine. You do not need to say it. So you're interested about what we were talking about? Well then young one, go and explain to her the situation."

"Y-yes master!" The boy says as he straightens up his body "Well you see Ms. Faun, lately, we've been experiencing a sudden disturbance in the forest… I'm still trying to find out what's causing it. But still no luck."

The faun hearing all of this then suddenly gets excited "A disturbance? I'll do it."

The old man and the boy then look at her confused "W-what?" they both ask in unison.

"Since I'm assuming you can't venture out too far from here. I'll do it for you." She says as Max sits on her shoulder.

"If you truly wish to, Faun. We shall entrust you with this duty. But before you go, may I ask a question?" The old man asks.

The faun then just nods.

"What is your name faun?" The boy asks.

"It's Blossom. And this bird is my companion, Max." She says with a smile.

"Well then Blossom, good luck on your journey." The old man says

"Oh wait. Before I go can I ask you two a question too?" Blossom then suddenly stops to ask something "Do you guys know anything about a decrepit tree? It attacked me earlier."

The two are then stunned to hear that and just says something "We don't have much information on "him" but we will give you this. Stay away from him. He's a very, very dangerous creature."

Blossom then smiles "Mm-hm! Goodbye!" she says as she starts skipping away.

* * *

And uhh… that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I lost the files to my other stories since my PC broken down and I'm just using an old laptop to write this. The laptop has a broken keyboard so I had to go and buy one.


End file.
